


Angel of the Night

by Keiriiverse



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: Angsty vampire au involving my MK otp <3
Relationships: Raiden/Shinnok (Mortal Kombat)
Kudos: 9





	Angel of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Chalk this up to the vampire lord Raiden skin for MK11 ><

"I want this..." 

Shinnok, Lord of the Dead and eldest vampire, looked down upon his mortal lover from his obsidian throne. 

"I've told you before of the consequences..."

"Do I have anything more to lose, Shinnok?"

Raiden was tired, broken and aimless. His beloved sons, Lui Kang and Kung Lao, dead. His brother Fuujin, dead. His home, burned to the ground. The ones he had utter trust in abandoned him when he needed them most.

"Give me eternity with you. Take me away from all this death." Raiden fell to his knees before the vampire king, taking his pale hand in his and kissing it pleadingly.

The mans eyes were dry from crying hard and long, his voice hoarse from sobbing. Life was too cruel, too harsh, and it had taken all from his save Shinnok.

Shinnok frowned, understanding Raidens sorrow but still hesitant. Would he truly be happy with life eternal, to never again see the sun or feel truth warmth? The ancient vampire knew too well that regret.

"My dear, my love..." Shinnok tilted Raidens chin upwards, letting the two speak face to face. "You still have time. As an immortal, I know that time can heal some wounds. Please do not make this decision in haste..."

Raidens' face blanked, no expression to be read on his features. Shinnok couldn't even read the other mans emotions. Slowly, Raidens hand encircled Shinnoks wrist.

"Even you abandon me..."

Without warning, a knife was slung across Shinnoks arm, startling him. Still he did not move, but allowed Raiden to take what he wanted. Raiden thrust his mouth onto the wound, drinking deep of Shinnoks ancient blood. The feeling was painfully erotic as the mortal drank, taking in Shinnoks centuries of knowledge and power.

The taste was bitter but enticing to Raiden. He felt the blood rewrite his own DNA, reshaping his very being into something new and immortal. When the pain became unbearable, Raiden fell away from Shinnoks wrist and onto the floor. 

Shinnok watched the other man as his wound healed. He knelt down to Raiden, taking his hand in his, knowing the transformation was likely to overwhelm the Raiden. The former mortals skin grew paler, his canines turning sharp as knives. 

"Do not fight it, love. Let the pain take you." he spoke as Raiden nearly crushed his hand. 

Even as he screamed, Raiden did welcome the pain. This pain was numbing, drowning out all others as he changed. His free hand pounded at the floor, cracking it before beating a hole right into it. 

_'More... more...'_ Raiden silently begged. 

At last, his body exhausted as much as his soul, Raiden collapsed dead on the floor. Shinnok unclasped his hand and took Raiden into his arms. He would need to feed soon, and see too that Raiden did as well.

The master of the undead was slightly saddened that Raiden had been so hasty in taking immortality. Truly, Shinnok had meant to give it to him if time had past and Raiden still wanted it.

But alas, what's done is done. Shinnok promised to guide and love this man in death as he had in life.

Once in his chambers, he placed Raiden in his ornate coffin before joining him. The sun was soon to rise and Shinnok was exhausted.

"Rest well, beloved..." the vampire murmured to Raiden as he fell into deathly slumber.


End file.
